1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting a chain link fence into a new type of fence, including but not limited to: a picket fence, a stockade fence, vinyl fence, or any other alternative to the original chain link fence.
2. Description of Related Art
A chain link fence is a popular and inexpensive option among the various types of fencing that exists in the marketplace. Chain link fences provide sturdy barriers for users who want to either keep things in or out. Chain link fences may also be adapted with barbed or razor wire at the top to keep people from crossing their intended boundaries. However, the chain link fence has many drawbacks, including the lack of privacy resulting from the open links in the fence, the lackluster metal appearance and the failure to add to the value of the property in comparison to other types of fencing.
One attempt to resolve some of the drawbacks of chain link fencing was examined in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,146 to Melton. The Melton patent discloses a plurality of fence planks which are held in shaped retaining plugs. The retaining plugs hold the planks to the chain link fence and alter the appearance of the fence. The drawback to this invention is that the entire, original chain link fence remains, and is visible upon close inspection. While the Melton patent describes an “apparatus to convert a chain link fence such that it will appear like a wooden plank fence,” there is no removal of any of the parts of the original chain link fence and thus can be differentiated from the present invention. The Melton patent teaches the installation of planks by way of rear tapered mounting blocks to engage the planks. Such a system acts to cover the whole of the existing chain link fence.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for the improved conversion of a chain link fence into any new type of fence with ease, little cost and without sacrificing strength in the new fence or satisfaction of appearance.